1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation tool for tapped plugs.
The use of tapped plugs to support articles onto a panel when access can be gained to only one of the faces of the panel is now well known. Tapped plugs generally include a hollow cylindrical portion comprising several bow portions partially separated from each other along their length, substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the cylinder and connected at one end to a tapped sleeve while the other end is connected to a flange or to fixing legs acting as stops. When such a plug is to be installed, said plug is inserted into an opening in the panel and then retracted while still in the opening in the panel, that is its length is being shortened by means of a suitable device in order that the bow portions of the plug become bent against the non-accessible surface of the panel. The installation tool can then be withdrawn and a supporting screw for the article to be attached can be screwed in the plug now secured in the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to an installation tool for securing a plug of the type described above onto a panel for securing an article onto said panel. Installation tools are presently known for securing tapped plugs onto panels of a given fixed thickness; these tools are constructed so that they exert a traction on the plug corresponding to a predetermined deformation of the plug and, if a panel relatively thin to the length of the plug is used, it is necessary to exert several traction efforts in order to achieve the complete deformation of the plug. On another hand, the effort to be exerted on the plug and, therefore, on the tool of a conventional design, is generally higher during the first stage of the bending of the bow portions of the plug than for the final stage of the deformation of the bow portions of the plug.